


Dubious Truce

by Petitprincess



Series: Inescapable [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Hat/White Hat one sided, Dark Comedy, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Slow Burn, Temporary Truce, again attempting, kind of, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: A sudden break-in to both White Hat Incorporated and Black Hat Organization started to dilute the divide between the companies and force them together. Who is the one creating this temporary truce and more importantly...why?





	Dubious Truce

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mild gore and implied stalking.
> 
> ....I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm excited for it. Also, ignore any errors. I haven't eaten all day and I'm too tired to even try to look through it all.

It was a cold, slightly foggy night amongst the more lovelier side of Hatsville. Everyone were sound asleep in their beds, there was a gentle hum from moving cars, crickets beautifully harmonized with sereneness of the night, and dogs were yapping at the demons that lived in everyone’s home. Overall, there was a nice calm throughout the small cities and neighborhoods that gave a sense of peace.

….Thankfully, there are four idiots who don’t give a single fuck. These four lurked outside of a large blue and white mansion, right behind the silver gates that had a large “WH” engraved on them. Three of them tried to look inconspicuous, as one would when dressed in all black outside of a person’s home, while another partner was crouched on top of the brick wall, studying the area. The woman up there scoffed, “I don’t get it. You’d think this place would be fortified right down to the tiniest crack in the sidewalk, but nothing. There’s even just a little robot waving at me in the windo- oh! Nope, it’s gone.”

One of the more lankier guys just huffed as he climbed onto the wall as well, almost falling back and cracking his head on the pavement, and his mechanical eyes zoomed in and out on the house. His eyes turned black and green as they scanned through the innerworks of the manor, trying to find any traces of hidden weaponry. The man also couldn’t find a single trace of security and told the cat-like woman, “Who cares? That just makes our job easier! Let’s just get in and get out before _he_ notices.”

Everyone was in agreement as they climbed up and down the wall, then blended into the shadows as they made their way across the ornately decorated law. The four crooks easily make it towards a balcony that seemed to have its windows opened. One of them used a grappling hook that had a white top hat symbol to reach up to the railing and launched himself up there.

The large man did a quick look around the dark room and then signaled that coast was clear, causing everyone else to use their grappling hooks to come up with him, excluding one man who simply floated. The small band of idiots walked around the room that they entered in, taking cautious and small steps, while the woman spoke in a hushed tone, her cat-like irises turning more human, “Alright. Let’s not forget what we came for. We just need to get that stupid flash drive and then get out of here. We’ll need to be quick.”

The lanky man next to her was looking for a light switch, mumbling, “Where are we anyw-”

The man stopped when heard something squeak underneath his foot, making swiftly lift it up and make a “manly” squeak himself. He picked up the thing that he stepped on and squinted at it, while his slightly robotic eyes attempted to adjust in the darkness. He realized that it was a torn up doll of some green and red haired girl.

He mouthed a “what the” as he looked around the room, ignoring everyone else carefully searching, and had an odd urge to go towards the closet. He took slow steps towards the double doors, not hearing the woman ask what was going on, and then flung the doors open. He instantly felt his odd urge turn into dread at what he saw and swiftly turned. Hell, he turned so fast that he didn’t notice a ball of blue and pink slowly lower itself from the top of the closet.

The lanky man called out, “RUN! GO! WE’RE IN CLE-”

Before he could finish, a huge section of his head exploded into a confetti of brain matter, blood, bone fragments, and a little garnish of one eyeball as soon as a pink, sparkly ball of light hit him. The three screamed as the lifeless body of the lanky man hit the floor and the ball of pink and blue hair silently stepped out of the closet. Her hair covered up her a good bit of her face and body, so the only thing that was seen was a white unicorn hoodie with its horn all charged up and aimed at the intruders.

The man with white pinprick eyes made everyone move towards him, while ordering, “Get behind me!”

As soon as the beam launched towards the three, the man placed up an invisible force field around them, making the beam strike the shield and causing it to slightly fizzle out by the blinding power but still protected them. The three turned their heads away from the tremendous light and even shielded their eyes. After a few seconds, the light faded and they turned their heads back to see that the unicorn floof had disappeared. The man put down his shield and turned to them asking, “Is she gone?”

As soon as he asked that, a loud, resounding giggle was heard as well as the _shing_ sound of a blade slicing through the air and the cat-like woman and muscular man felt a rush of air blow past them, shielding themselves with their arms as wind whipped around them. The two heard two loud thumps and looked up to both gasp in shock at seeing the shield bearer in front of them with his head completely clean off of his body, blood spurting out on the carpet, along with his head rolling across the floor with a permanent horrified expression.

The woman started to back up and was about to suggest a means of escape, but the hulking man just bashed his fist into his hand, creating a loud cracking sound the reverberated around the room as he yelled, “Alright, Clemencia! You want to kill our friends and ruin their families lives without a single thought? Well, then two can play at that game!”

He looked around the room and even started tossing some furniture around to try to look for the mysterious giggling. He practically roared out his frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a cracked crater, and shouted, “Come on out and face me!”

“Heehee! Okay~!”

Before he could react, the man was suddenly kicked out the room along with the door that he crashed into, both him and it lying on the ground. The muscular man groaned in a dazed manner as he tried to pick himself back up, only to just end up grunting in pain as soon as he felt something land on his stomach. He blinked up and saw a girl about in her twenties wearing a pinkish red and white hooded unicorn hoodie, a white skirt that had purplish grey shorts underneath, a grey arm warmer on her left arm, and a white glove on her right hand.

She leaned down getting in front of his face, causing her hot pink bangs to tickle his face and he moved his head away. He looked at her poofy, long blue ponytail that lied on the white marble floor and tried grabbing at it, but he ended up screaming out in pain when she slammed her knee into his arm, causing a loud, sickening crack to be heard. The man whimpered a bit at the pain, but still seethed, “Is that all you got, you damn witch!?”

The girl just stared at him for a few seconds before she started softly giggling, summoning blue and pink sparkles around her hand. The sparkles quickly began transforming into a giant blue and pink sparkly mallet that had flowers and bunnies painted on it. She lifted the mallet over her head as her laughs got louder and she slammed her knee into the man’s other arm, causing him to scream out in pain. Her laughs seemed to get louder and louder, reverberating off the walls, as the mallet got higher and higher. Once above her head, she gave him a maddening smile and then-

A door quickly opened up, revealing a man in his early thirties that had a dark brown paper bag over his head with red tinted goggles and wearing train pajamas. He glared down at the woman and complained in a hushed tone, “Clemencia, I just put Hatbot to bed!”

Clem pouted at him, while pointing to the intruder and whispering, “Okay, Slug-zug, but this guy snuck into our ho-”

“I don’t care.”

“Alright. Fine,” she huffed, still whispering, and went back to laughing in a more quiet manner, while also surrounding the mallet in fluff. Clemencia slammed it down on the man’s head, but instead of there being any skull crushing or a loud _boom_ , it was just squeak toy noise that was followed by skull bits, blood, and brain matter getting _everywhere_.

Slug brushed some bits of brain juice and blood off his goggles, groaning, “Geez, Clem, do you know how hard it is to clean brains?”

She just stuck her tongue out and did a cute little shrug as a little lightbulb appeared over her head. She made a loud squeak as she ran into her bedroom, skipping over the dead bodies, and ran out onto the balcony. Clem watched as the cat-like woman made her escape from White Hat Manor and she blinked at the retreating figure, giggling while waving, “Bye! Buh-bye! ‘Kay bye!”

Clemencia heard a door close and assumed Slug went back into his bedroom, so she went skipping back out to retrieve the man’s smashed head body, but then stopped when she saw something. The unicorn witch looked at one of the men that had a hole blown into his head and saw a card sticking out from his pocket. She bent down and saw that it was a white card with a logo of a black top hat inside of a circle.

Clem brightly smiled at knowing what this meant and made a quiet “whoop” as she started slinging the dead bodies over her shoulders, humming a cute tone while doing so. She was so excited for when morning finally comes.

* * *

Morning came around quickly with everyone groaning as they woke up from their long naps, while others never saw the light of day ever again. Anyway, in the large mansion on the hill, Clemencia and Slug both were at the dining room having their breakfast. Slug had the healthiest and most sustaining breakfast of all: just black coffee! While Clem had something that could possibly be pancakes, but it was hard to tell, since she was burying it all under a mountain of whipped cream that she was still piling on, using an eleven foot step ladder to reach the tippy top.

A disgruntled, tired-looking man, who was wearing a blue and white robe and nightcap with the same color, came into the dining room and was scratching at his grey feathers on his skin. He adjusted the monocle in his right eye, slightly showing off that there appeared to be nothing behind it except an empty socket, while his left sapphire blue eye seemed glazed over. He flopped into his chair and started watching Clemencia’s piling on more whipped cream for her mountain.

The nose-less man turned to look at Slug, who was drinking his bitter soul (aka: coffee), and the scientist just pointed at the pile of whipped cream cans next to ladder that read it was sugar-free. He sighed in relief as he snapped his fingers and made his pajamas change into a more fancier and well dressed attire.

While he straightened his blue, double breasted waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves on his white dress shirt, he asked Clemencia, “Clem, what on earth are you doing? You know that more than half of our funds go to keeping you and that black hole of a stomach of yours well-fed.”

Clem ignored the small teasing and giggled, “Well, I saw that cans say “sugar-free” and I figured that if I piled them on top of each other, then maybe all the cans put together can make some kind of sugar!”

Slug groaned loudly, “Please, Clem, stop! Your nonsense is gonna cause me to seize.”

The man just chuckled at the absolute madness of the two and told them as he tipped his white top hat with a dark blue band, “Well, when you both are done with your “breakfasts”, I’m sure that you both have _a lot_ of work to do, especially you, Dr. Slug.”

Slug nodded as he downed the rest of his coffee and placed on his maroon howie lab coat, fastening and tightening up the straps on the coat. “Yeah, I know, Sir White Hat. Those flesh-eating nanobots aren’t going to make themselves.”

As he was walking away, White Hat called out, “Make sure that they only make it _seem_ as if their flesh is being eaten and not literally! Can’t have them dying before they succumb to the righteous hand of justice...or some bullshit like that!”

He then looked at Clemencia, who’s mountainous whipped cream pile is almost up to the ceiling, and asked her, “And you, Clemencia?”

The unicorn witch was about to say that she had nothing planned, but then alarm bells went off in her head as she fished something out of her pocket. She took the card that she stole from the dead body out of her pocket and made an overly dramatic gasp. She levitated the stack of one pancake and the pounds of whipped cream to her face, opening up her mouth like an anaconda, dumping it all in, and swallowing the mess down in one gulp.

Clem then skipped off of the, now one hundred foot, ladder and then quickly ran out the room, shouting, “I got some important shizz to do, old man!”

The sound of the front door slamming echoed throughout the manor as White Hat stood, blinking and sighing, “And people say that _I_ break the laws of physics.”

He then snapped his fingers and disappeared to go about his business.

* * *

Clemencia had teleported in front of another gated mansion, except this one was shaped like a black top hat, very little windows, and...not very house-like at all. It also didn’t really fit with the suburban area that it was in, but she just shrugged. White Hat’s house didn’t fit either, so she wasn’t going to judge.

The girl was just going to teleport pass the rickety, pointed, black iron gates, but was stopped when she saw a bird flying over the property. Before it could even land on the gate, a little hatch opened up from underneath the dead grassy ground and a metal claw came out from beneath, grabbing at the bird and flinging it threw the air. As the bird went soaring, the metal claw disappeared and a ray gun took its place, aiming for the bird and shooting straight at it with a red beam. The moment the beam hit the avian, it turned to dust upon impact. The gun then quickly disappeared beneath the surface.

Clem watched as the dust slowly landed on the road and huffed, “Well, I don’t _feel_ like getting blasted today!”

She turned back around and noticed a little scanning machine on the side of the gate. She just waved it off as she got ready to use her powers to just teleport inside, but then she noticed a laser gun appear right in front of her, making her squeak in surprise. Clem quickly teleported to the roof of a house as soon as the gun blasted at the spot she was at, creating a large crater in the asphalt. The laser disappeared just as quickly as the gun did.

The unicorn witch just huffed once more, as she flopped against the tiled roof, “Ugh! I can’t even use magic! This is stupid! ...Well, at least I know where to go to get a card.”

* * *

Within the dark and dank part of Hatsville, there was a bar that multiple villains of every rank and size come to. Whether it be to brag about their latest successes, make sleazy deals, or to whine about what the could’ve been, The House of Ill Repute was the place to be. As a matter of fact, many villains were there discussing about matters of a next heist, swapping stories, and even making the most gut-wrenching jokes to one another.

A villain finished off a joke, “-And then I slit her throat! Hahahaha!”

A few of them joined with her on the laughter as others just toasted to the sentiment and downed their illegally made moonshines. The orange jumpsuit wearing woman leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up on the bar, smiling, “Yeah, now that I think about it, I guess that child didn’t _have_ to die, but she was like “mommy, mommy, look”! I had to shut that damn snitch up somehow! She was gonna ruin my whole escape plan.”

“Yeah, but did ya get caught?”

“Of course, I did. Turns out they can still make some kind of noise even while choking on blood….it also doesn’t help that her mom was still holding onto her. Anyway, to make a long story short, they’re gonna be more concerned about the piled up bodies than lil ol me.”

The villains, crooks, and criminals all cheered for the literal and figurative fiery girl and toasted to her. ...Well, all except for one bull mask wearing villain, who just made a groaning sound as he ordered for a beer. The fire woman seemed to have noticed his groaned and scoffed, “Oh, fuck off, Metuaro. As if your completely clean man...or is it because of the little girl? It’s just a fucking child. Who cares? There’s like a million of them all over the world!”

Metauro just looked down at her, squinting his goggled eyes at her, and told her, “It was sloppy, at best. It wasn’t as if that mother was going to listen to her. If anything, all you did was create a long pathway of murderous deeds leading down to you.”

The fire girl blinked at him before flat out laughing, causing other criminals to give uneasy glances at Metauro’s silence, and mocked, “Oh, yeah, I’m real fucking scared of those justice-seeking idiots that get their ass handed every two seconds.”

“Such profanity…”

“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that can-”

Before she could finish, a cup on nearby patrons wooden table began shaking around as if an earthquake was rippling through the place, but everything around the cup was very still. Everyone took out weapons, guns, or got their powers charged up at the ready for whatever came from the cup. Suddenly, the cup exploded in a flash of light, making everyone turn their head away from the blinding scene.

As soon as the light went away, everyone blinked a few times before seeing Clem in cute anime-like paw pose with one leg bent up behind her and a little rainbow was sparkling above her head. She shouted gleefully, “Hiiiii~”

All the villains blinked at her before half of them started screaming and began scrambling towards any exit they could find, practically trampling over one another. Some even jumped through the window just to escape from Clemencia. The ones that remained in the bar, either futilely hid underneath their tables or were whispering a silent prayer,even the bartender was hiding in a backroom with a broom in his hands. The only people who just were staring at the unicorn witch was the fiery woman and Metauro.

Clem’s little pose ended when the table broke underneath her, sending straight down to the ground with a little squeak. At least she still kept her cute leggy in the air. The fire woman was about to charge up her powers, but stopped as Metauro made a few dad noisesTM and casually walked over to Clemencia, picking her off the ground by the butterfly pin in her ponytail. He told her as she was dangling off the wooden, dirty floor by his two fingers, “Clemencia, was that completely necessary? What was stopping you from walking in through the door?”

She booped the snoot of his mask and giggled, “Because it was funnyyyyy~! Also, they all would’ve ran away no matter what way I came in. I could’ve came in through the toilet and they all would’ve shit themselves...which I guess is appropriate for a bathroom.”

The fiery woman then stood and shouted, “Hey, Metauro! Who the fuck is that? Some shit for brains hero or something?”

Clem peered around Metauro’s muscular frame and saw the flaming girl. She squealed, “Oh! OH! I know you! You’re that Roxanne chick, also known as Incendias!” A huge smile broke out on her face as she laughed ominously, saying, “...Now, was it really necessary to kill that child and all those people? And on visiting day too? Naughty!”

Roxanne made her flames go out as she muttered, “Wh...What the f-”

“Yeah, that wasn’t really nice of ya, but that’s fine. There was a girl there name Gut-trude that was gonna….well….gut you today, especially learning that you were gonna get out on parole! I guess all those times working in the cafeteria really helped you. Don’t worry, you’ll live out that dream of becoming a chef somed-”

“CLEMENCIA!” Metauro yelled at the unicorn witch, who just blinked up innocently at him, while Roxanne was practically shaking with how much she knew about her. It didn’t take long for the fiery woman to get the hell out of there. The bull-like man just shook his head in disappointment as he glared down at Clem, who defended, “Oh, come on! Don’t get mad at me, papito!”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“She needed a little dose of reality! She was a bit too prideful and pride is one of the seven deadly sins.”

“So is gluttony, lust, and wrath.”

“Well, I don’t see what that has to do with me.”

“What are you doing here, Cl-” Metauro was interrupted when BHO’s card was thrusted up into his face and Clem quickly explained, “This was found within my room after I was just doing a little bit of spring cleaning and I need to go speak to the ones with said card. Unfortunately, they seem to have created some extra security for their mansion that can be shut down with a card. Good sir, do you know where I may get said scanning card?”

Metauro groaned as he looked around the room and everyone trembled even more from the massive man, going to go hide inside of bathrooms. He looked around once more and reached inside of his pocket, taking out a card with his name, picture, and a little QR code on it. Clemencia giggled manically as she tried reaching out for the little piece of plastic, only for it to be held out of her reach. She pouted as she looked at the man, who warned her, “This is the last time I do this kind of things for you, Clemencia. I don’t care if White Hat is keeping my family safe. I am no longer risking my reputation for you. Understand?”

Clem crossed her arms and pouted even more as Metauro gave her a stern stare that a father who give to a child he’s disappointed in. She instantly crumbled under his eyes and groaned loudly, “Ugh! FIIIIINNNAAAAAA!”

The bull man just rolled his eyes as he handed her the card, making instantly snatch it and start kissing it. Metauro made a slight noise of disgust as he placed Clem back on the wooden floor. She giggled as she started skipping past the patrons in the bar, but stopped when Metauro called, “Hey, Clem, bring that back when you’re done and...stay away from Roxanne.”

She shouted back, “No promises!” and then disappeared in a sparkle of fairy dust. The bartender came out from behind the backroom and looked up at Metauro, who shook his head pitifully at the man. “You coward. She’s just a child.”

* * *

Clemencia teleported back in front of the mansion and was about to use the card that was given to her, but she stopped when she noticed her environment around her beginning to shift and contort. She “ooo”ed and “awww”ed at the change in scenery as it slowly morphed into a black and red office. She turned around and saw a large mahogany desk in the center that had a name plaque, red skull, and a few other small knick knacks on the table. Behind it was a large, imposing black and red chair turned away from her and behind that was an even larger red tinted window, bathing the scenery to feel ominous and mysterious.

The chair slowly turned around to reveal a green, sharp toothed smiling man with a monocle in his left eye and was wearing a black trench coat, grey waistcoat, red dress shirt, and a black top hat with a red band. The gentleman spoke in a gravelly voice, “So, you’ve finally arri-”

He stopped when his eye opened up and then widened when he saw Clemencia, drawing a cute pentagram in the carpet. He groaned loudly as he summoned a whole bottle of bourbon and downed it all in one gulp. The man then threw the bottle at Clem, watching it bounce off her head and having no effect to her other than gaining her attention. He sighed as he rubbed at his temples, “What the hell do you want, Clemencia? Demencia is getting changed in her bedroom, if you’d like to know.”

Her eyes changed into hearts as she squealed, “Oh my goodness! Really!?”

She then shook her head and said as she stormed over to his desk, “Wait. Wait. Nice try, Black Hat! I’m not falling for that!”

“It wasn’t a trick.”

“I know I can be rather intimidating-”

“Annoying, vomit inducing, making me wish to go to church and die, yes, but not intimidating.”

“But that isn’t going to make you escape your fate and the fact that you just made readers groan and think that they just wasted time on a scene that seemingly had no meaning as I place the card that some man gave me into my hoodie and remember that flaming lady.”

“I’m not even going to pretend that I care about what you’re talking ab-”

Before he could finish, Black Hat’s card was thrusted into his face, making him gently push it away. Clem continued, “Admit it! You had your men sneak into our house to steal secrets.”

Black blinked at her and told her as he pulled out a card from his pocket, a pastel blue card that has a fancy white bordering around it along with white top hat, and said, “Well, it seems as if we had the same plan.”

Clemencia then snatched the card from his hand and mumbled over her words as she tried to make sense of this. Black Hat stood up and walked towards the exit of his office and sighed, “It appears as if someone is trying to take down our organizations at the same time by making us tear each other apart. Now, I’m not one to mind a bit of puppetry every now and then, but no one makes a puppet out of **me!** ”

His voice lowered to a demonic pitch as he snapped his fingers and the two ended up in a living room within Black’s manner. Soon Slug and White Hat both appeared on the couch in front of Black Hat and Clemencia, along with another bag wearing scientist and lizard-hybrid girl, who was making out with a Black Hat puppet. Black groaned sheer disgust, while Clem had heart in her eyes and was giggling stupidly.

The second bag wearing scientist straightened out his white lab coat and stuttered, “O-Oh, jefecito! Wh-What brings, uh...wh-what made you c-call all of _us_ here?”

“Us” was clearly said in a venomous manner as he glanced over at Slug and White. Slug kicked his feet up on the table and huffed, “Yeah, is there an actual reason why we’re here? If not, I hope you don’t mind me releasing a few nanobots in your part of town. I’ve been looking for some new test subjects.”

Black rolled his eye and scoffed, “Of course I don’t care. I hate everyone here. Anyway, I’ve brought you all here to ask you if there has been any recent break-ins to your home. Well, has there, Cl-”

Before he could ask, Black Hat looked down to glance at Clemencia only to find her gone. He then looked up to see her breathing heavily in the lizard hybrid’s face with even bigger hearts in her eyes, who was just looking both confused and disturbed by her. He sighed, “Alright, I already can’t take this. The point is that there are dullards out there that want to destroy our business by making us go on an all out war with one another.”

The one yellow eyed woman cackled as she took out a hatchet from her long, fuzzy green hair and was holding back Clem from kissing her, “Ya want me ta hunt down those agents, bonbon~?”

“No, Demencia. Because this isn’t the work of agents. They at least weren’t this sloppy. These people want this done quick and fast.”

White Hat suddenly interjected, “Just like you in bed, Blackie.”

Black snarled out White, causing him to shrink a bit in fear, and the bag headed scientist started, “W-Well, sir, he’s not wr-”

A tentacle wrapped around the scientist’s throat, causing him to choke, and Black continued, “Thank you for that, Dr. Flug and White Hat. As I was saying, they want this to be done as soon as possible, so they aren’t going to be cautious, but that doesn’t mean they’re complete morons either. They still haven’t been caught yet, after all. So, splitting up….would be a foolish thing to do. ….So….”

Everyone then sat up in attention, while Flug made choking noises of realization, and Demencia shouted, while looking at Clem lick inside the mouth of the puppet she was making out with, “What!? No! Don’t you dare say what you think you’re going to say!”

He breathed in and sighed, “We’re going to have to make a truce.”

Demencia then screamed dramatically, even with thunder crashing outside, “NOOOOOOOOOO!!”

…

…

White started, “A...A Dubious Tr-”

Black interrupted, “Shut up, White.”

* * *

 

As the everyone inside were discussing, a cat-like woman watched from a rooftop, looking at there mouth movements. She sighed as she hopped down from the roof and began walking away from the manor, while she took out a phone and quickly dialed in a number. "Hello, this is Agent Espinosa....we're gonna need a change in plans." 


End file.
